My Best Girl Friend
by UnleashedIntoThis
Summary: Sam gave Quinn everything she had ever wanted, but she cheated on him in return. Freshly heart broken, Sam's 3 best mates: Artie, Tina and Mercedes are the ones left to bring Sam out of his misery. Is it wise though, to fall in love with a broken heart? Or is the risk really worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers Note: I don't own Glee, or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Okay ... will you STOP crying now please?"

"I'm not crying! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M CRYING!"

"Then why the hell are your cheeks wet for?"

"I .. shut up man."

"Look, I get it. She dumped your sorry ass. But that was like, 2 weeks ago. Will you just grow some balls and move on in life?"

"I CAN'T OKAY! How can I? Man, we dated for like a year. I loved her; I thought she loved me too. And what do I find out she's been doing behind my back? Fucking other assholes, using me and my money, and then tells me that "she's bored of me, and thinks it time to move on?" Fuck, I gave her EVERYTHING she wanted. That bitch."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I had to tell you she was cheating on you. But man, how could you be so dumb and not know? She was doing it right under your nose?"

"Because I loved her ..."

"No, you were blinded. I knew she was never into you at all. She was only after your money."

Artie sat down next to Sam and pulled him into one of their bro hugs. It pained Artie to see his best mate so heartbroken over a stupid gold digger, that he thought he loved. Quinn was nothing less than that. Sure, she had the looks, but her personality? It was ice cold. She wore her looks as a mask to hide her disgusting, evil and manipulative character. As soon as Sam had introduced Quinn to him, Artie had a suspicious doubt about her, and it only got confirmed when he found out she was cheating on Sam.

Telling him had been the hard bit, but it had to be done. Artie wasn't going to let his best bro suffer and be played with. Damn, Artie could see just how much Quinn meant to Sam. And that bitch? She used him, everything of his, she used it. He gave her everything. Holidays, clothes, shoes, perfumes, dinners, parties ... Virtually everything.

Kicking her out of Sam's life had been a relief, but now, it was fixing Sam's broken heart and state that was worrying Artie. Ever since they were kids, Sam had always been the emotional, head first one, who never looked at consequences, but just dove in, and every time, it was Artie who had to save him just in time.

This time was no different too.

"Here Sam, eat something."

"No Tina, it's .. Its fine. I'm not hungry."

Tina pt down the tray of lasagne on the coffee table, and sat on the other side of Sam, and rubbed him arm in comfort.

"Look Sam, don't deny food okay. I know you're hungry. Why punish yourself and your health over her for?"

"Exactly bro, listen to my girlfriend, she gives AWESOME advice!" Artie flicked Sam's ear, whilst winking to Tina.

"OWWW! Jerk! No honestly Tina, I'm really-"

"NO. None of that Sam! When was the last time you ate properly?"

...

"Well?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but just then, the doorbell rang. Artie got up to answer the door, eyeing Tina and the food, and then Sam. Tina nodded her head, as she continued talking to Sam in eating.

Artie breathed a sigh of relief when he finally opened the door, and saw her.

"There you are! Finally! Sam's just being such a girl. He's not eating, hasn't moved around, and is just stuck on auto pilot. He's really taken this whole break up to heart."

"I'll try and do something. Are you and Tina heading off now?"

"Yeah, we better get going. We've been here all day; I think he needs a change in company. I've tried talking to him, as has Tina. He's said a few things but ... yeah I guess you might have something up your sleeve. He's always been more open with you, and I've been his best mate since we were kids!"

"Go on, you guys get going. I'll handle it round here."

Artie went back inside to call Tina and tell her it was time to go.

"Take care of yourself okay, and if you need anything, call me or Artie, alright?"

Sam nodded in reply, eyes glues to the wall in front of him.

Tina leaned down and gave Sam a kiss on his cheek, cupping his face.

"Things will get better. Just believe ..."

Sam managed to pull his lips into a weak smile, before waving goodbye to Artie, as Artie and Tina made their way to the door.

"Oh thank god your here! Please make sure he eats the lasagne, and somehow, just cheer his mood up, please. I can't bear to see him like that." Tina spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, you guys go ahead!"

Artie and Tina hugged her, and finally left the apartment, leaving her in Sam's apartment as she made her way to the lounge area, and finally saw the back of her best friend. She made her way over to him, and tapped his shoulder lightly.

Sam didn't even turn around fully, and jumped off the sofa and hugged her with all his might, holding her tightly to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"MERCEDES! I'm so glad you're here! I need you so badly, Mercedes!" Sam yelled, as he picked Mercedes us and spun her around.

"SAM! SAM, PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" Mercedes swatted his arm, but it was no use.

Finally, Sam put her down, but still continued hugging Mercedes, inhaling her light fragrance, and nuzzling his face into her soft hair.

"Mercedes ... she left me. She said ... she said I was too boring, that I wasn't any fun anymore. Mercedes I ... I gave her everything, the whole world, I placed at her feet, how could she?"

Mercedes lifted her hand and stroked Sam, softly cooing in his ear.

"She didn't deserve you Sam. She didn't deserve your love, your attention or anything you gave her. In fact you deserve someone so much better. Someone who'll love you back the same way you love her."

Sam broke the hug and took Mercedes' hand in his, leading her to the sofa, and sat down.

"What if she never comes? What if ..."

"No Sam. She will. You just need to have patience. She could be right in front of your eyes and you won't even know until fate wants you to know. You'll find a girl who'll understand you, who knows you, and will love you not because of your money or whatever, but because she loves YOU. She'll make you laugh and hold you when you're upset. Calm you down when you're angry and smile with you in your excitement. She'll come ... I'm sure of it." Mercedes smiled, whilst removing Sam's hair from his eyes.

They continued gazing at each other in the comfortable silence that was around them. Sam looking at the girl in front of him. Her mocha brown, doe like eyes, and then her adorable button nose. Her soft cheeks, her flowing and perfect hair and then her pillow like, full lips spread into a smile. Mercedes took in Sam's emerald eyes, though they were slightly red, his brown but also sandy like hair, and then them lips. The years had done them both good. They, along with Artie and Tina had been best mates since high school and through college. All 4 of them were a gang of their own.

Mercedes drifted out of her thoughts and turned her head towards the lasagne Tina had reminded her to make Sam eat. She knew that no matter what, he wouldn't say no to her.

"Come on you, open up."

"Mercy I really-"

"Please? For me? Pleaseee?" Mercedes cocked her head to one side, giving him her pout and those eyes that would always make Sam say yes.

Sam glared at her, arms folded, before finally huffing and giving in.

"Fine! Feed me."

And so she did. Bit by bit, talking Sam out of his misery, she made sure Sam ate. She knew he hadn't slept well, or ate or for the matter, just not taken care of himself at all. He was like a baby sometimes.

A cute, adorable one. And the stubble he had from not shaving tipped him to sexy.

"You full?" She asked, setting the plate down.

"Yhh ... thanks for coming over, I appreciate it. Really, as much as I love Artie and Tina, they just don't have the same magic as you do. You make so happy Mercedes."

"Maybe I should tell them that. You know, I just got promoted and kicked Artie off his spot!"

"You wouldn't. You know, I DO love them, I just ..." Sam stopped, rubbing the back of his neck, as his face began to flush.

"You just what?" Mercedes asked, whispering.

"I ... I guess ... I. I love you more ..." Sam glanced up, looking Mercedes in the eye.

"I love you too Sam. You're my best friend, perhaps the most amazing best friend I could ever have ..." Mercedes took Sam's hand in hers, and wove their fingers together.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. It became into one of them uncomfortable, awkward silences between the 2. That never usually happened. They were best friends right? Best friends love each other, right?

Thinking it best, Mercedes abruptly got up.

"Urm .. Maybe I should go. I'll urm, let you clean up. And you really should get some sleep. If you need anything or just wanna talk, call me, okay?"

"Urm ... yh ... sure." Sam replied, confused. Honestly, why did she need to leave for? Sam hated loneliness, and all he wanted right now was Mercedes with him, together.

Sam got up and walked Mercedes over to the door. Standing there in – again - that damned awkward silence, Mercedes looked up.

She didn't have the heart to go, but she had to. That weird vibe freaked her out. Maybe it was just a one time thing? She didn't know, but she didn't want to leave Sam. Not purposefully anyway.

"Goodbye Sam." she smiled at him, and turned to open the door.

"Wait ..." Sam spoke, and grabbed Mercedes by her arm, and pinned her against the wall, his body flush against hers, holding her.

"What ... what is it Sam?" Mercedes asked, breathing heavily...

"I .. I –"

Sam didn't manage to finish of his sentence, as he crashed his lips onto Mercedes', his hand finding its way to her neck, and the other to her cheek, as he deepened the kiss, and turned his head for a better angle.

Mercedes at first didn't respond. How could she? She was kissing her heart broken, just broken up with his girlfriend best friend. But all those thoughts went flying out of the window when Sam traced her bottom lip with his tongue, ever so teasingly, and began nipping at it, sucking it, her blood rushing. She placed her arms around his neck, and gently tugged the end of his hair at his neck. His stubble, and the feel of its roughness against the smoothness of her skin sent a spine tingling sensation to her core, as she moaned when Sam's tongue entered her mouth, exploring it.

Air. They both needed air, but they both were too stubborn to break away. The kiss was so searing, so lust filled, as if they both needed it. Sam for reassurance, and Mercedes because of all those thoughts coming true about her fantasizing over Sam's lips, and the feel of it.

Finally, when their lungs had no ability left, they broke away, panting, gasping for air. But it was Mercedes who recovered first.

"Sam ... what just happened?"

* * *

**SOO GUYS! Whatcha think? Yay or Nay?**

**Reviews would be so sweet!**

**Much love to you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD! Urm .. WOW. Where do I start? Thank you all SO MUCH! The reviewing, favouriting, following, and mentioning on Tumblr! SO MUCH LOVE FOR YOU GUYS! Thnak you SO SO SO much!**

**Urm, about Artie, no he's not on a wheelchair in this one!**

* * *

_S.O.S tomorrow, at 11 at the Coffee Shop._

That was the text Mercedes sent to Tina, and Sam had sent to Artie on the Friday night after the ... the incident. The whole week was spent with Mercedes avoiding Sam, making up some excuse or another when Tina or Artie asked her to go and check in on Sam.

"I overslept."  
"Period Pains."  
"Hold up in traffic."

Etcetera, etcetera.

But Mercedes knew she needed to talk to someone about it. She couldn't just brush it off. Why did Sam ... kiss her for? What was he thinking? Deep inside, she would admit, she was left breathless by that kiss. It stirred something deep within her. But she couldn't dwell on that feeling: her broken hearted best mate whose girlfriend cheated on him had kissed her, which was a more pressing issue. And who better to talk to, than her best mate, Tina? Mercedes knew she wouldn't judge her, but despite that, she still had an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

By 11, Mercedes had reached the coffee shop. It was their hangout area, there SOS meeting place if something happened. She sat down at the back of the coffee shop, a table for 2, waiting for Tina to come. But obviously, because she was Tina Cohen – Chang, she arrived half an hour later.

"I'M SO SORRY! I got held up-"Tina huffed and panted, taking a seat on her chair.

"Sam kissed me."

There was no point beating round the bush, it would be best to just come out with it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the coffee shop, Sam couldn't even look Artie in the eye, never mind blurt out the truth.

"Dude, I've been sat here for half an hour, waiting for you to speak. OUT WITH IT!" Artie spoke, frustrated.

"I .. urm ..-" Sam began.

"Oh we're not repeating this cycle again. You'll start off with your urms, then your aahs, then you'll rub the back of your neck, then you'll look around the whole coffee shop but me, and then take a massive sigh, and look down at the table again."

...

"Right that's it. I'm leaving!" Artie stood up.

"WAIT NO PLEASE! Sit down. Please! I ... I ... its complicated man." Sam pleaded.

"What is it? It can't be as complicated as you figuring out that Quinn cheated on you."

"Its ... its ... I ... I k- ..."

"You ... K- K ... You KILL someone?!" Artie spoke, eyes wide open.

"NOO! You fool. I ..." Sam took a deep breath in. He had to say it. "I kissed Mercedes."

Artie splat out his coffee, choking at it, all over. Did he ... did he just hear that?

"You .. kissed ... Mercedes?_ Our_ Mercedes?"

"Y- Yeah ... our Mercedes." Sam muttered, covering his face with his hands. Hell was going to break loose, any second now.

"Hold on ... I don't understand, we left, you fed him, you guys had a "moment", you stood up to leave, and he pushes you against the wall and snogs your face off?" Tina yelled.

"Would you KEEP you quiet? SHHH!" Mercedes kicked Tina's foot.

"He .. what? HOW? I –" Tina couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Exactly! That's what I'm thinking. That's why I've been avoiding him for the whole week. It's ... I can't even FACE him!" Mercedes spoke, head held in her hands.

"Bro? Why the fuck would you DO that?" Artie couldn't understand, no logical reason was making sense to him.

"I dunno ... it just ... we had a moment, and yeah ... something, something clicked, as though the whole world finally made sense to me, and ... yeah ... I ... I just kissed her." Sam recalled.

"Kiss her, or snog her?"

"It started off as a kiss, and then .. yeah, then it became kinda hot .. and then ... yh ..."

"So ... you just go round kissing people who put some sense into you? I've been doing that my whole life, thank god you haven't kissed me."

"This really isn't funny you know!"

"It kinda is ya know ... considering you where acting like a cry baby because Quinn left you, and what do you know? You go and kiss Mercedes."

"She ... she made me feel okay again. It was nice ya know, forgetting all about that heartache and misery, and just laughing with her. And that kiss was actually ... pretty epic. Even Quinn never kissed me like that, come to think of it ..."

"HOLD it there. TMI ... Wait, did she kiss you back?"

"I ... At first, I didn't even know how to react. I just ... I stood there, shell shocked! But then ... then, I don't know ... some weird feeling ran through my whole body and ... I ... I gave in. I kissed him back." Mercedes bowed her head down.

"You ashamed? I mean, you regret it?" Tina spoke, reaching out and holding Mercedes' hand.

"I ... honestly ... It felt ... kinda nice. Like, yeah. It felt right. But ..."

"But ..." Tina urged her to go on.

"I shouldn't have kissed him back. It was wrong for me to. I feel like I ... I dunno, took advantage. God knows how Sam must be feeling."

"Only SAM knows how he's feeling. He's the one that kissed you first though." Tina reassured Mercedes.

"I ... In that moment, I forgot everything. All I knew in that second was ... I wanted to kiss her. I really, really wanted to just ... kiss her. I mean, she was standing there, I had my opportunity, and I just took it." Sam smiled back at the memory.

"Yeah, for you it might be all fine and dandy. But what about how she must be feeling. She must be distraught and feeling so guilty. And here you are, not even bothered." Artie flicked Sam's ear. To be honest, Artie didn't know how to feel. Should he be pissed because it was wrong or happy because it was Mercedes, someone who would never hurt anyone?

"OWW! You jerk! Well, she kissed me back ya know."

"What if she's feeling like you used her?" Artie spoke, seriously this time.

Sam took a deep breath in. He had his answer prepared for this question. He always had.

"I'd never do that to her. She means too much to me for me to even think of doing that to her."

"I say, you 2 talk it between yourselves. You can't go on avoiding him Mercedes." Tina suggested.

"Tell her that you're not gonna hurt her. That you're not using her. I swear if you even THINK of hurting her ... I WILL kill you." Artie warned Sam.

"Don't worry, you know I'm here if you wanna talk about anything, okay?"

"Yeah ..." .

A few minutes later, after finishing of breakfast, all 4 of them decided to leave. That was until ... they all bumped into each other.

"OH! HEY gorgeous! You never told me you were coming here!" Artie hugged Tina, and pecked her lips.

"You never told me YOU were coming here!"

"Sam and I just wanted some bro time. I'm guessing you and Mercy wanted girl time?"

Tina nodded firmly in return, as Sam and Mercedes looked anywhere but at each other. God, could it get ANY more awkward than this?

"Well urm, how about I take you out?" Artie asked Tina, and before she could reply, Artie turned around and hugged Sam, eyeing him and giving him the "do what I told you to do" look. Tina only just had to look at Mercedes, and they both understood.

Tina and Artie linked hands, and hadn't even walked 2 steps away, before whispering to each other.

"Did you hear?"

"About them 2?"

"YEAH! They kissed!"

"I can't believe it! Sam better not hurt Mercedes; otherwise I will LOOSE my shit!"

"Don't worry baby girl, I've already warned him about that. It's best to just leave them 2, and let them figure it out for themselves."

After standing around awkwardly for god knows how long, Mercedes turned around and began heading off home. She needed time to take everything Tina just said in.

"Mercedes! Mercy! Wait up!" Sam ran after her. He figured, if they should talk, then now would be better than later. He didn't want awkward with Mercedes.

Mercedes stopped in her tracks, knowing full well she shouldn't have, but she had grown so used, so accustomed to Sam calling her out like that since high school days, that it had become second nature for her body to just act on it own accord, and stop.

"Urm ... Hey!" Sam beamed down at her.

"Hey ..." Mercedes responded, clearing her throat, glancing down.

_Be casual, don't freak her out ..._ "Urm .. I haven't seen you all week ... did something happen?" Sam asked.

_OH! So now he's gonna play DUMB with me!_ ... "Erm ... I just .. my .. my ..."

"Your ..."

_Shit! Think of something! QUICK! ..._ "My .. car! Yeah urm. My car broke down!"

_Then how come Artie and Tina said something different? Even then, she could have taken a cab, bus or walked it._.. "Oh .. I see. Urm ... is it .. okay now?"

_Oh thank God he fell for it!_ "Yeah ... yeah, it's ... its fine now!" Mercedes plastered on a smile, swinging her arms from side to side.

_She doesn't even know how to lie! ..._ "That's good ... urm, so .. you doing anything now?"

"Actually I urm –"

_I'm not buying ANYTHING you say!_ ... "Great! You can come over to my place; we'll watch a movie or something! Come on, let's go!"

_WHAT?! NO NO NOOO! _

Mercedes couldn't even properly respond before Sam took her hand and clasped it in his, weaving their fingers together, as they walked back to his place.

_Oh lord! Why does this feel so weird for? He's held my hand before ... why the fuck do I feel so nervous and paranoid for? Oh my god, why's everyone staring for?! Why is he so damn stubborn?!_ Mercedes was panicking from the inside, swallowing hard.

Meanwhile Sam was just casually walking as though nothing had happened. Nothing HAD happened though ... he was just holding Mercedes' hand, that's it.

Finally, arriving at Sam's apartment, Mercedes pulled her hand away from Sam's, and rushed over to the DVD area of the lounge. Anything to get away from .. from him.

"Avatar." Sam simple yelled from the other side of the room.

"What? NOO! We are NOT watching that again."

"My house. My rules."

Mercedes stopped scanning through the DVDs at that. Why did she feel that a completely different meaning lay underneath that? Brushing it aside, she sighed and pulled out Avatar, as Sam got the popcorn ready.

DVD in, popcorn on the coffee table, big blanket to wrap up in. Everything was set as it usually would be. But one thing wasn't right.

Mercedes was sitting all the way on the other end of the sofa, instead on cuddling up next to Sam, where she should be, as they normally would be whilst watching a movie.

"Come here Mercy! I need my cuddle girl!" Sam smiled at her arms outstretched.

"No ... No I'm fine here ..." Mercedes ushered. Distance, that's what they needed.

Sam was having none of that, he leaned forward, and yanked Mercedes by her arm, pulling her flush against him her head buried in Sam's chest, as he spread the blanket over them.

"NOW where fine." Sam winked at her, grabbing the remote control and pressing play.

At first, it was okay, they both were just eating popcorn, watching the movie, like old times, with Sam doing his impressions, and Mercedes laughing at him. It was normal again. But then ...

Sam really couldn't stop himself. Her hair just smelt so damn good, as he inhaled the scent in, and kissed her hair. Mercedes clutched onto Sam's t-shirt. That kiss lead onto kisses being peppered along her forehead, down the side of her face, her cheeks. Sam lifted his hand, and brushed her hair away, behind her ear , and every so gently, bit her ear, before sucking the pain away.

No .. . This is what Mercedes feared, this shouldn't be happening ... No matter how ... uh ... right it felt, it was wrong. She tried distancing herself away, but Sam's arm around her waist kept her there.

"S – S ... Sam..." She whispered.

"Mhmmm ..." he hummed into her ear, leaving open mouth kisses behind her ear, his hot breath making her shudder.

"The ... the mov- Oh!" There. He's found it. That spot. Her weakness. She shouldn't have gasped. She shouldn't have moaned. But she did, and that was Sam's go ahead sign.

Kiss, lick, suck, nip was Sam's ongoing cycle, as he went south, down to her jaw line, then the crook of her neck, like a vacuum, leaving trails of marks as he made his journey to her shoulder.

Sam couldn't stop himself, she was like a fire, and he a moth, just being attracted to her, and he wasn't going to stop.

"Sam .. Sam ... please ..." Mercedes whispered again.

"Shhh ..."

Sam placed his finger on her lips. Those lips ... the ones he'd been dreaming of every night since after that kiss. Gradually, he laid Mercedes down, underneath him, as he moved to lie on top of her, the blanket trapping them both. He placed both his hands on either side of Mercedes head, and gazed down at her.

Something in Sam's eyes, the way he was looking at Mercedes right now told her it was right. That for this moment, nothing mattered. It was just him and her, and no one and nothing else. They were wrapped up, away from the world, away from any worry. She steadied her breath, and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him down, and tenderly kissed his lips.

Secretly, she'd been missing the feel of his lips for the whole week, and now that they were on hers, she couldn't, and didn't stop herself. Weaving her fingers, and stroking his hair, she deepened the kiss, tongues mingling, breathing ragged, but not wanting to pull away.

Sam shifted his hand onto her neck, peeling his lips away from hers. He heard her whimper, and he chuckled.

"Missed me?" He asked, rubbing his nose against hers.

"So much ..." Mercedes replied back.

"Really, your car broke down? Artie and Tina seemed to have told me something completely different though?"

"I ... whatever. Put those lips of yours to some use, and stop talking."

"What would you like them to do, baby?"

"Kiss me ..."

He didn't need to be told twice. Sam ran his lips down the other side of her neck, kissing her, feeling her, making her whisper and moan his name again and again. God, that in itself was doing something to him.

"You really don't know what effect you have on me, do you?" He asked, his eyes a darker green.

"Meaning ..."

Sam ground his rock hard erection into her groin, making Mercedes lean her head back, and exposing her throat, that Sam, began to give his special treatment to.

"Oh my god ... Sam ..." Mercedes was breathing harsher now, and tugged Sam's hair so she could crash her lips on his again, kissing the life out him, before letting Sam taste his own medicine, as she attached her lips onto his neck.

"Mercy ... Mercy ... oh that feels so good ... shit ..." Sam groaned. Mercedes was making him feel something he had never felt before, not even with Quinn. Hell, she compared nothing to Mercedes.

"Baby ... stop ..." Sam began, placing his finger under chin.

"Why?"

"'Cos if you don't, I won't be able to control myself. I don't wanna rush ..."

"I ... okay .." Mercedes glanced down, pouting.

"Hey ... " Sam lifted her chin, making her look at him. "You're so beautiful ..." he whispered, emphasising each word, and sealed it with a slow but still breath taking kiss on Mercedes lips.

* * *

**And there we have it!**

**Your reviews would mean the world to me!**

**Thank you guys once again for all your support!**

**Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii guys! **

**Awwwww, I really can't tell you guys how happy I am because of you. The reviews, the favourites, the following, it all means SO SO much to me! All the Tumblr mentioning, I love you all guys!**

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Please don't kill me for what's about to happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sooo ... this one or this one?"

"Urmm ... that one! You suit grey, Tina."

"And this one ... YES. Red looks so beautiful on you!"

"So, did you talk to him then?"

_Shit._

Tina and Mercedes decided to spend their Saturday going shopping, away from Artie and Sam. Tina felt they both needed one on one girl time, this time WITHOUT Artie and Sam near them. Everything was going smoothly, they were both shopping for some new dresses, until Tina had to bring THAT up.

"Well answer me ... did you talk to him or not?" Tina spoke, walking up to Mercedes and placing a hand on her shoulder, urging her to look.

"I .. urm ... well ..." Mercedes began, looking anywhere but at Tina.

"Go on ..."

"After you and Artie left ... urm ... the coffee shop ..."

"That was a week ago, yes, carry on." Tina eyed Mercedes suspiciously.

"Yh ... urm, a week ago. Sam ... well, he asked me to come over to his place ..."

"Riiight ... carry on ..."

"To watch a movie." Mercedes exhaled the breath she was holding in for so long.

"But you guys DID talk, right?"

"..."

"RIGHT?!" Tina yelled, whilst shaking Mercedes.

"Sorta ..."

"SORT of?!"

"OKAY WE DIDN'T. OKAY?"

"Then what DID you do? And tell me the truth!" Tina lowered her voice and spoke through gritted teeth.

"We urm ... kissed ..." Mercedes glanced down.

"AGAIN?!"

"Again and again ..."Mercedes whispered.

"You guys MADE OUT?! ... Despite what I told you to do, which was TALK, you guys snogged each other's faces off?!"

Mercedes bowed her head in shame.

"I .."

"NO. Now YOU will listen to what I say, and DO as I tell you to do."

Tina linked her arm in Mercedes', and began to walk to the cashier to pay for their dresses.

"After we finish up with this, you're gonna go home, call Sam over to your house, and making SURE you keep atleast a 2 feet distance from him, you're gonna talk to him. And if HE even THINKS of coming near you, you will back away."

They both quickly paid for their dresses, and walked out of the shop.

Mercedes could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes. NO. She wasn't about to cry. What Tina was saying was correct, she had to do this. But that meant pushing down that .. that _attraction _she had for Sam. Each day, it would be escalating. He was in her dreams, in her thoughts ... she couldn't stop this .. this growing feeling.

And it was a feeling she enjoyed. A feeling, that when she sensed it, she would automatically start smiling, and what would be a bad day would take a 180. She'd wake up thinking about him, and go sleep thinking about him. It was spine tingling sensation, one that when she sensed, her heartbeat would increase involuntarily. Throughout the past week or so, their conversations could be depicted as flirtatious, teasing, and a whole lot of giggling and grinning. She basked this new feeling, she loved the warmth and joy it bought to her ... and now Tina was asking for her to give up, which ultimately made those damn tears she was trying her best to not fall, finally fell on her cheeks.

"D-D .. Do you not like the idea or Sam and me being together?" Mercedes had to ask.

Tina stood in her tracks and froze. She turned around and saw the pools of tears spilling from Mercedes face.

"Oh my ... Mercy!" Tina ran up to her and engulfed her into a hug, not caring that they were standing in the mall with people coming to and fro.

"Noo ... Mercy, I didn't mean that. You know, nothing would please me more than to see you and Sam together with each other."

Mercedes continued balling, and held onto Tina for dear life.

"Hey ... I love you, you know that. I only wish the entire world's happiness for you, and if that is with Sam, then it is with Sam. You and Sam make an absolutely beautiful and sexy couple."

At that, Mercedes let out a small giggle, and sniffed. She knew deep down inside, Tina wanted nothing but the best for her.

"Mercy, I just don't want to see you hurt, or you to rush into anything that will end up in heartbreak. I love both you and Sam, and if Artie was here, even he'd say the same thing."

Tina backed away from the embrace, and wiped the tears of Mercedes' face, and held her hands.

"Sam only just got out of a relationship with Quinn, and he may not even be fully over her yet, no matter how much he shows he is. I just don't want him and you going into this new relationship with past feelings still present and fresh, because it's only going to end up breaking both your hearts. If Sam really wants you, and if he is truly over Quinn, then let him work hard like a man to get you in his arms. Show him that you're not just some rebound girl, let him earn you. Allow him to show you the extent he will go to just to get you. Give him some time, and give yourself some time. If both of you are destined to be together, believe me, the whole universe could try and split you apart, but you both will find your way back to each other. You get what I'm trying to say to you, right?"

"Yes ... yes, I do. Thanks so much, Tina. I'll talk to Sam as soon as I get home." Mercedes sniffed once more, and smiled.

"That's my girl. And trust me when I say that it's already been written in your fate who it is that you're going to spend the rest of your life with. If that's Sam, then it is Sam. Come on, let's get you home."

Tina pulled up outside Mercedes' apartment, and immediately pulled Mercedes' hand into hers.

"You are ready, right?" Tina asked, warily.

Mercedes breathed in heavily, shrugging off all the nerves inside her.

"Yes .. yes, I am."

"Okay ... don't worry okay. And if you wanna talk, I'm just a name call away."

Mercedes nodded firmly. They both shared one last longing look, before Mercedes made her way to her apartment.

There was no point trying to delay the inevitable, what had to be done, had to be done.

Opening the door to her condo, she closed it and dropped her keys in the bowl on the side table, and hastily made her way to her room. Dropping her bags inside her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of black sweats and a red off the shoulder top. Ridding herself of her clothes and tying her hair in a messy bun, she stepped in and showered, allowing the warm water to relax her before she had the talk that could ... potentially, be make or break.

After finishing with her shower, she let her hair down and brushed it, applied no makeup whatsoever in fear that by the end of her talk with Sam, she would end up in tears anyway. Spraying deodorant, she glanced at herself one last time in the mirror and picked up her phone, making her way out of her bedroom.

_Text him, or call him? ... No, text him. If I call him, I'll just end up crying hearing his voice or he'll know something's up._

**Can you come over to my place ASAP. I need to talk you to, Kinda urgent. X**

Not even 30 seconds later, her phone buzzed. It was at text from Sam.

**Everything okay baby? I'll just be on my way. Be there in 10. X **

_FUCK._

10 minutes ... 10 minutes turned into 7, turned into 4, turned into 1 ... and there it rang, the doorbell.

Steadying her breath, she placed her phone onto the table, and swallowed hard.

This was it; there was no going back now.

Mercedes made her way to the door, and opened it. There stood Sam, with a worried expression first, which then turned into one of relief as he smiled, and stepped in, closing the door and engulfing Mercedes in a hug.

"Oh my god ... Mercy, you're okay! I thought something happened to you. Baby, you're okay, right?" Sam asked as he let go of her and cupped her face in his hand, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, glancing at her every feature to make sure she was fine, before taking her into a hug again.

Beneath, Mercedes could hear Sam's heartbeat, hammering, pacing.

_He really cares about me so much? _

That automatically watered her eyes, and she let out a smile at that thought.

_No, stop it Sam. You can't do this. You can't be so nice to me right now. I'm ... I'm gonna break your heart, that same heart that's beating so fast in worry of me right now. I'm such a terrible person._

But then she remembered Tina's words ... her source of confidence and encouragement. She blinked a few times to allow the tears to go away, before stepping out of Sam's embrace. She held his hand and guided him to sit down on the sofa.

"What is it Mercy? You didn't answer my question ..." Sam began to grow worried again.

"I ... I'm fine. I just had to talk to you about something."

"Go on, what is it about, baby? I'm listening."

_Don't call me baby, Sam, please. I'll just end up breaking down ... _

"I ... urm." Mercedes voice wavered. She cleared her throat, and tried again, but that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"Mercedes ... speak to me. What is it?" Sam reached out and grabbed Mercedes#' hands in hers.

"It's ... about us." Mercedes glanced down.

"What about us?" Sam's voice suddenly changed.

"You and me ... and ..." Mercedes breathed in. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She couldn't keep hurting herself like this, and she couldn't leave Sam hanging either.

"I can't do it anymore." She finally spoke, and stood up.

Sam sat there, eyes wide. Was Mercedes referring to ...?

"W-w ... wha-"Sam couldn't even speak.

"Us ... I can't do it. Can we just .. please, go back to being what we were before ... friends?" Mercedes asked, her back turned to Sam. She couldn't let Sam know how weak she was at this point, how much is was paining, hurting, and killing her from inside and out in breaking Sam's heart.

"Mer ... Mercy .. is it something ... something I did? Did I so something wrong?" Sam asked, his voice like a helpless child's, cutting Mercedes' courage.

_Oh baby! No ... no, it ... I wish I could explain to you ... _

"Sam ... I think it'll just be the best for both of us if we go back to the way things were ..."

Tears trailed down Sam's cheeks. His heart hadn't even hurt this bad when Quinn had left. Right now, it felt as though he was being slit open and his heart was being taken from him.

Why was Mercedes doing this? No, he needed an answer from her. She had to answer his questions. He wasn't going to let Mercedes go just like that.

Sam wiped his tears with the back of his hand, and spun Mercedes around, bringing her flush against his body. She could wriggle and shift and push Sam away all she wanted to from his death grip on her, but he only proved stronger.

"Look at me Mercy ..."

"Sam ... let go of me .. please"

"LOOK at me ..."

"Sam, you're hurting me, please ..."

"And what about me? What about the pain I'm going through? Why do you not want us to happen? What's stopping you?"

"Sam, move .. please ..."

"NO!" Sam yelled, anger seething from him, as he shook Mercedes and bought her so close, that their lips where mere inches away from each other.

"Quinn left me, but it didn't hurt me as much as this is. Why? Because she wasn't, isn't and will never be you. You mean more to me than anything in this world. Mercedes, you're not just by best friend, you're the girl I've been dreaming off for the past 2 weeks when I should really be getting over Quinn." Sam spoke, his voice low and ever so quiet.

Mercedes stood stunned, shock dispersing in her every vein. She tried to look away, but Sam's finger under her chin would only draw her back into looking in them emerald green eyes that had overpowered her.

"So tell me Mercedes, when I whisper in your ear, do you not feel anything?" Sam asked, as he whispered.

Mercedes body worked on its own account, as it shivered under his breath, no matter how much she tried telling herself to stop.

"N – No ... I don't" she replied, trying to keep her voice stern.

"Is that so? And when I kiss your forehead, and leave kisses down, on your cheeks and rub my nose against yours, you still don't feel anything?" Sam asked, once again, kissing his way along.

_Stop it Sam ... please ... _

"I feel nothing ..." Mercedes squeaked in reply, her breath hitching from the contact.

"Nothing at all? So when I kiss THAT spot on your neck, you still don't feel anything?" Sam asked, trailing his fingers along Mercedes shoulders, as he moved her hair to one side, and sucked, kissed, bit and licked her neck.

"Sam ..." Mercedes tried her best to not moan, but she couldn't help whimpering and moaning out his name.

"And when I kiss you ... when I kiss those beautiful lips of yours do you still feel nothing?" Sam whispered again, looking right into Mercedes' eyes.

"Sam, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Mercedes finally yelled, pushing away Sam with all her might. "Don't you get it? I can't be with you means, I can't be with you! How do I know whether I'm some rebound for you or not? How can I be sure that you really want me? How do I know you won't end up breaking my heart? How will I know that you won't leave me once you get bored of me? How can I believe that YOU'RE the one for me?" Mercedes finally stopped, her breath ragged, tears flowing free.

_No ... why did I cry for? I wasn't supposed to dammit! Now he knows that I want him! He knows I'm weak ... WHY?!_

Sam stood there, finally relieved that he got it out of Mercedes. He slowly began smirking, as he understood what Mercedes wanted. She wanted for him to pursue her. She wanted him to be a man, and get her, the right way. He understood why Mercedes would want that, she was deep down, unsure, and it was now up to him to get rid of it.

If she wanted to play cat and mouse, then let the games begin.

"Why are you smirking Sam? This isn't funny." Mercedes spoke, seething. How dare he find this amusing.

"Oh, I don't find it funny. You just have a weird in way in telling me what you really want, but I get it." Sam slowly strode towards Mercedes, now, more confident than ever.

"The lady of my dreams wants me to come and get her like a prince in shining armour, riding on a horse. I can't promise you that I'll be a prince, or be a knight in shining armour, or that I'll come on a horse ... but I promise you one thing, my lady ..."

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist, and pulled her towards him.

"I promise you ... that I'm coming to get you ... Be ready, Mercedes." Sam whispered, drawing his lips closer to Mercedes.

"How can you be so sure that I want you?2 Mercedes asked, still annoyed, but aroused.

"Allow me to do one last thing before I go?" Sam asked her permission.

"What is it?"

Sam crashed his lips on Mercedes', drawing her closer than ever to him, as he nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip, and entered his tongue into her mouth. She resisted. She tried her damn hardest, but she fell weak, and moaned into Sam's mouth.

That was all Sam needed, before he pulled away, and let her go, hanging halfway, with lust and longing clear in her eyes.

_WHAT DID HE JUST DO?!_

"How dare you Sam?!" Mercedes shrieked.

"Oh, dare me further Mercedes, and I'll do it." Sam headed for the door, but turned around.

"And one more thing, you can't lie to me Mercedes, because you're a terrible liar. I know exactly how you react when I touch or kiss you, so don't try denying it."

He smirked one more time at her.

"I'm coming to get you Mercedes, I'm coming to get back what is mine."

And with a wink, he left, leaving Mercedes in a state of bewilderment.

* * *

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT!**

**So, whatcha guys think? Sam's gonna go after his lady now, come hell or high water.**

**Reviews would mean that world to me!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks you guys SO much for all the support you guys are giving. Okay, so as we know now, Sam's gonna play his game to get back Mercedes. I promise from here, things will be funny, intense, dramatic, yet sweet, cute, coy and sorta romantic and just FUN for a couple of chapters at least.**

**So sit back, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Arte, what's his name again?"

"Duck ... Buck ..."

"What?! Is that even a name?!"

"Well it certainly rhymed with fuck!"

"You 2 idiots! Its "Puck", short for his full name, Noah Puckerman!"

"What kinda ridiculous name is that?"

"Shhhh ... keep your voices down, just keep watching!"

Artie, Sam and Tina watched on from the far end of the counter as, huddled together, as they saw the scene in front of them unfold. The 4 friends owned a small, homely, but fairly popular cafe that they all worked in together since after finishing college. It was a huge risk starting it, because there were so many around, but it became a huge hit because of the prices, the service, and the many different aged people that came to it, from high schoolers, to college students, to business men and women, to parents, to friends, and even dates. It paid off in the end.

So it was no big deal when, in came Noah Puckerman this morning, the young prowling bachelor businessman that he was, all suited and booted, and came to the counter to ask for his regular order, and wanted it served only by Mercedes. Sam, at first, hadn't really paid attention, thinking it was just some coincidence that Mercedes was serving him. But it had been a good 2 weeks since Mercedes had asked Sam to cool things off, and Sam, being the gentleman he was, allowed Mercedes some space and time to cool off as well.

But what that didn't mean was cool off and go man hunting.

In those 2 weeks, Sam saw, from the back, how Puck would come in, call for Mercedes to only serve him, and how she, with THAT smile (the one she should be giving to Sam), served Noah. And not just serve him, but talk all coyly and shyly to him, batting her eyelashes to him, and fall for Puck's flirtatious advances, waving him hello and bidding him goodbye with a, "Have a nice day!". It wasn't just Sam who noticed this, Artie and Tina did too, and soon, them 3 became the spies that they are now, keeping an eye out for when Puck would come.

But when Sam even TRIED to talk to Mercedes, or if their arms brushed by accident (well, on purpose, according to Sam's point of view) whilst working and rushing around, or they bumped in to each other (again, by purpose of Sam's part), Mercedes would give him her signature death glare, sealed and signed with her scowl, although, even if for a few seconds, Sam could see her eyes soften at him.

Or the time when Sam was having a bad day, well, he was honestly having a bad day but then decided to make it even more dramatic just to Mercedes smirk or smile. First with the wrong orders, then with the coffee spilling everywhere, that ended up in him slipping and falling. Yeah, it hurt a bit, but that pain went away the moment he saw Mercedes trying to stifle her laughter in, and simple smiled, all because of him.

Or them few and rare moments, when he would catch Mercedes looking at him.

It was those little things that pushed Sam, which told him that Mercedes still felt that spark, that feeling that he felt for her. He wasn't gonna give up on his lady, and the fight to get her.

So when Puck walked out after grabbing his coffee, winking at Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Sam watched as she began sweeping up the counter, with a massive grin painted on her face.

"Why is she so happy for?!" Artie whispered, looking at Tina.

"I have NO idea why ... she's smiling way more than usual today." Tina replied, wondering.

"Hey Tina! Go up and ask her what that Puck Duck said to her." Sam urged Tina.

"Sam, I ...-" But before she could even finish, Artie and Tina pushed her forwards, and she stumbled towards Mercedes.

"Mercyyy! Someone's rather happy today?" Tina nudged Mercedes shoulder, trying her bst to put on her teasing voice.

"Oh Tina! You ... You won't believe it!" Mercedes gushed, bouncing up and down on the spot, clinging onto Tina.

Sam and Artie, meanwhile, in the background where confused as hell as to why Mercedes was jumping around like a kangaroo for.

"WOAH WOAH! Calm it you! What is it? What's making my Mercy so giddy?" Tina asked, smiling.

"Okay okay ... I'll tell you. So .. urm, you know Puck?"

"Yeaaah ..." Tina drawled out.

"Welll ... urm ... he, urm ... asked me out on a date to the new restaurants that just opened like 1 block down!" Mercedes squealed, hugging Tina.

Thank God Mercedes couldn't see Tina's face, but Sam and Artie could, and by the looks of Tina's bulging eyes and hanging jaw, it did NOT look good.

Tina quickly plastered on a smile, as she stepped out of the embrace, and asked, "Urm, so when are you going on your "date"?", mouthing the word date in such a way that Sam and Artie could lipread her.

"DATE?!"

"DATE?!"

"THE DUCK FUCK'S ALREADY ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE?!" Sam harshly whispered, shaking Artie.

"Urm ... actually, 'cos today's a Friday night, he said .. urm .. tonight, at 8!" Mercedes replied back to Tina.

"WHAT?! TONIGHT?! ... I mean .. tonight? ...Wow .. urm, he's pretty determined. So, tonight it is then, at 8!" Tina mouthed again, knowing inside how stupid she looked.

"That COW'S so desperate!" Sam seethed in anger.

"But I thought he was a duck? ..." Artie wondered.

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS RIGHT NOW, YOU FOOL!" Sam flicked Artie's ear, before continuing. "You and Tina HAVE to help me out!"

Tina came back and joined Sam and Artie.

"So where's the stuck up buck fuck taking her?" Sam asked, fists balling.

"To that new restaurant that's just opened down the block."

"He's taking her THERE? To that Italian restaurant. He must be loaded!" Artie whistled between his teeth.

"Mercy's not like that though. She hates wine and dine and classy stuff. She's the more picnics under the stars, whilst gazing at the moon type of girl. No amount of posh and expensive pasta on a plate can please her way a freshly made BBQ burger can." Sam wondered out loud, whilst staring at Mercedes, as she smiled and took the customers' orders.

"Wow ... you really know her, and have it bad, don't you?" Artie patted Sam's back, and pulled him in for a hug, whilst Tina smiled. This is what she wanted to see. How well Sam knew Mercedes, and he sure did. She smiled at Sam, her best friend, knowing he was the one for Mercedes, and no Puck person could just come and please her. She was going to do everything she could to help Sam out.

8 o' clock couldn't come fast enough for Mercedes or Sam. Mercedes stepped into the restaurant, slightly taken aback by its ambiance. It was ... it was very, VERY classy, something that automatically made her feel uneasy. It was all decor and glass chandeliers. She quietly thanked the lord that she had gone to shopping with Tina on THAT day, and had bought the perfect red dress to wear, with her Louboutins. Thinking about that day itself made that uneasy feeling she already had within her grow. She stopped, breathed to calm herself down, before smiling and walking over to the Maitre D', to ask for the table reserved under Noah Puckerman, and sure enough, she found herself soon, seated in front of the suited man himself.

"She's thereeee! Look, With that Puck duck ..." Artie whispered, his menu in front of him like a disguise.

"And she's wearing RED. That's MY colour. She should be wearing that for ME, not for duck fuck!" Sam whined out loudly, earning a kick from Tina and Artie from under the table, and an inquisitive Mercedes as she raised her head to see where that familiar voice came from, and looked in the direction of Arite, Tina and Sam, sitting across, hiding beneath Menus.

_It can't be them ... But that was ... I'm SURE that was Sam's voice ... _

"So, my lady ... what would you like to eat tonight then?" Puck asked, stretching him hand out and taking Mercedes' in it, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Oh ... urm ... Let's see!" She beamed as she opened the menu up.

"May I add, you look truly beautiful tonight, a sight for the sore eyes." Puck smiled.

"Thank you ... urm, you hold up a suit pretty well too ..." Mercedes blushed, looking back down at the menu to decide of what to eat.

"I swear, you scream ANY louder, and she'll know we're here. You'll get your chance to meet her, just let the right time come." Tina ushered Sam to shut up.

"But what if the right time doesn't come ..." Sam wondered.

"We all know Mercedes is gonna make at least 1 trip to the restroom. I mean look at her, she's so nervous, and even though she thinks she's hiding it perfectly fine, she isn't. She's fiddling with her fingers, playing with the glass. She's so out of her element here, so of course she's gonna go to the restroom, you can see here then! For now, just sit and watch!"

Half an hour later and there was still no progress. The food came and was ate, and the stupid conversation between Mercedes and Puck wouldn't end, even though Mercedes looked and felt as though she was beginning to settle in.

Puck and Mercedes had just finished laughing over one of Puck's high school stories, when Puck turned his head towards Sam, Artie and Tina's table.

"Weird how those guys there STILL haven't ordered, right?" Puck asked.

"Y.. Yeah ... Yeah, I suppose ..." Mercedes looked over to the table, and began eyeing them, making sure that the blonde head of hair she just saw wasn't her imagination.

"Shit she's looking here!" Sam whispered harshly.

Mercedes suddenly felt butterflies building in her stomach, and anxiousness growing.

_What ... what if that was ... _

"Urm ... I'm just gonna head over to the restroom .." Mercedes drawled out.

"What .. is ... are you okay?" Puck panicked.

"I'm fine .. I'll be right back!" Mercedes smiled down at Puck, and headed for the restrooms.

"She's going! She's going! LOOK!" Tina spoke as she saw Mercedes go.

"Sam ... GO NOW! GO ON!" Artie spoke, nudging Sam.

Sam got up, and straightened himself, and looked over at Puck who seemed busy on his phone.

_That fucker won't even see Mercedes again! _

Calmly, he strolled and made his way to the back of the restaurant, giving Mercedes her time she needed in the restrooms.

A few minutes later, after breathing in and out, calming herself down, washing her face and reapplying her lip gloss, Mercedes walked out of the bathroom, and intended to head over to her table, when a death grip held her waist, tugging her, and shoved her into the darkness, with the sound of the door locking.

Sam flicked the lights on straight away and pinned Mercedes up against the wall, and beamed down at her, breathless by her beauty.

"Hi ..." he breathed out.

"Sam, HOW DARE YOU! Let me g-"

"You look even more sexy close up ..." Sam brushed his nose against Mercedes' and whispered.

He could feel Mercedes tremble underneath his hold, and bought himself even closer, pressing his hard erection and grounding it between her thighs.

"See what you do to me? You, in this red dress ... You know, I love red ... Your body was practically screaming to me ... how could I resist?" Sam asked, trailing kisses along Mercedes' neck, groaning at the contact.

"You smell so good Mercy ... My Mercy ..." Sam huskily spoke into her ear, his lips working their magic on THAT spot of her weakness on her neck.

"Sammm .." Mercedes moaned at the touch, her knees growing weaker, but Sam's strong arms were around her, holding her in place. She'd be lying terribly if she said she hadn't been and wasn't yearning for Sam's touch.

"Your drive me crazy Mercy ... I can't stop thinking about you baby ..."

"Ohh .. Sam ... Sam ... let me go ... please ... Puck ...will be waiting ..." Mercedes complained, but her body was wanting something completely different, as her fingers trailed up Sam's shirt, covering his ever perfect torso, and into his hair, pulling him closer possible.

"That FUCKER can go home for all I care ..." Sam spoke through clenched teeth, thrusting into Mercedes, making her whimper.

"Does he make you feel like your Sam does Mercy?" Sam asked, cupping her cheek, staring longingly into Mercedes eyes. Mercedes shook her head.

"Does he touch you like I do Mercy?" Sam asked, running his finger along Mercedes' bare arms, feeling her goosebumps forming in reply.

"Does he know you how I know you Mercy? Does he know that you're hating this place every passing second because it's making you feel so uncomfortable. Does he know that you love the open midnight air, the stars and the moonlight?" Sam asked, placing his forehead on Mercedes'

"No ... he doesn't ..." Mercedes replied, tears threatening to spill.

"Does he catch your tears and wipe them off for you, like I do Mercy?" Sam asked, wiping he lone tear the fell. Mercedes shook her head in response and leaned into his touch.

"Does he kiss you like I kiss you Mercy, leaving you breathless and wanting more?" Sam asked, but he didn't even need to wait for her reply, as he attached his lips on to Mercedes', feeling her tremble and shiver and the contact. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist and pulled her as close as possible to him, his hands travelling south as they found their way to her ass that he'd been trying to touch, and he squeezed and roamed his hands there, eliciting moans from Mercedes' as her hands tugged and pulled Sam's hair, driving him insane, groaning.

He ran his tongue along Mercedes# bottom plump lip, teasing, asking for entrance, that she gave. He kissed her, kissed her to show her exactly what she was doing to him, to show her with every fibre of his being how badly he wanted her. He massaged her tongue with hers, caringly, affection, gently, taking their sweet time.

Sam knew Mercedes was gasping now for air, exactly what he wanted, to show her how breathless she became, and he slowly pulled his lips away from hers, looking straight into her eyes, and gave her his lop sided grin.

"Sam .. I-"

"Shh ..", Sam placed his finger on her lips.

"I'm gonna give my everything to get you back in my arms. I wanna show you just how much you mean to me Mercedes. This isn't over by a long shot, until you don't tell me yourself, from these beautiful lips of yours, that you want me back. I'll wait till that day comes, but until then, I'll carry on working, fighting, like the man you want me to be, to have you back." Sam spoke, his voice low.

He gave Mercedes a peck on her forehead, and a lingering one on her lips, and made his way out, leaving Mercedes once again, standing, hanging, wanting ...

* * *

**So how was that guys?**

**Your reviews would mean everything!**

**Thank you so much! I promise there's more fluff and romantic gestures yet to come. Sam's gonna fight to get her back!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haii guys!**

**Thank you one and all for your time and appreciation with this!**

**I won't keep you waiting, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Today was the day.

Forget about nerves.

Forget about the fact that he might look stupid or like a love struck fool.

Forget everything but her.

He had to do this, for her. Even if it looks cheesy, corny, helplessly and sickly romantic. He had to.

She had to know how he felt, and what better way to express it than in the way she would love the most.

It was time to face the music.

* * *

After THAT incident at the restaurant, and Sam leaving her, Mercedes headed back to the table to find it empty, with a note left as an explanation.

"_It's Sam ... not me. You clearly love him, and he loves you like Romeo did Juliet. Don't worry, Artie and Tina explained everything to me. Don't let Sam slip away ... Puck!"_

She made her way back home, opting to walk it instead, holding Puck's not in her hand. When did life become so ... so complicated? What happened? Who should she go to ... No. No one.

This was her life ... she needed to figure this part out by herself. This was a case of her heart, her soul, her emotions and her feeling being connected to Sam, she had to do this by herself.

She had to decide, was Sam worth her everything?

Did she love Sam? Love ... that was a big word with a big meaning in her life. Of course, she had always loved Sam ... the same way she loved Artie. But Artie didn't kiss her and fuck up her emotions, Sam did. And did him kissing her change her "love" for him that she had?

She recalled back to what happened earlier in the restaurant ... and even though she wasn't answering Sam's "Doe he do it like I do?" questions, he already knew her answers: No. Did that mean she LOVED Sam though? Attraction? Yes. But what she felt for Sam was way more than just attraction.

Is that LOVE though?

And then she remembered how Sam had kissed her, and had her swooning, melting, oozing. She could still feel goosebumps from just recalling the memory. THAT was the effect that he had on her. Then she remembered how he had said that he wouldn't come back until she told him to. Realisation finally struck her like lightening that, Sam was giving her the time and space o think this through. Of course he was being serious about this!

Of course this meant something deep for Sam, but knowing him, Sam wouldn't stop fighting for her. Like the time he didn't stop fighting for his place as the first string quarterback. Or the time when he wouldn't give up on his studies and revision, and achieved the grades that he wasn't predicted after everyone had given up on him. Or even the time when he didn't stop fighting for her to be his prom date in senior year of high school and college.

She remembered how he would give his everything he had to fight for what was his.

He was fighting for HER, because to him, she was worth fighting, because ... she was his ...

That thought alone had both tears spilling from her eyes, and her grinning like a child. Dammit!

Damn Sam! He had made her cry so much for the past few days, had made her feel so many things at once, had her heart beating like a jackhammer inside her chest. Only he could do that though ...

Was it safe to say, that she loved him? Maybe so ...

She decided then, that she'd see, over the next couple of days how things where between them. Deep inside, even she knew she wanted Sam, and she wanted to, if she could, scream it from the rooftops, but she was nervous. Scared maybe, but nervous.

But she knew one thing, and that was, that was FALLING for, and perhaps, in love, with Sam.

The next few days where ... where amazing. She woke up that morning, and from that restaurant drama day, every other morning, with a hint of a smile on her lips. Something was different about her, and Sam, Artie and Tina all noticed it.

She'd come in to work, with a skip in her step. Gone was the slumping, the laziness in her walk. She was chirping happy. There would be a smile ever present on her face. Her hair wasn't in the usual ponytail. It would be open, straight or with soft curls, sometimes with headbands. Gone was the "I don't have time to put make up on" Mercedes. Even though it was minimal and natural, but she would put make up on. Mascara to make her eyes look even more amazing and lip gloss to make Sam want to kiss her lips all day long. She had changed her perfume. It wasn't the light fragranced one anymore, it was now sensual, sexual and strong. Her bare arms now had light jewellery like charm bracelets or a ring and her watch. Her exposed neck would now have a necklace that Sam would want to remove and kiss the skin under. Her ears adorned small dangly earings. Her sneakers she wore actually had their laces done up, and matched whatever colour her jewellery was ...

Not that it was something for Sam to complain about, because, she would take his breath away. She looked beautiful, so sexy.

So, call him protective, but when, the next morning, Puck came in for his coffee, and he overheard his conversation with Mercedes, he couldn't help but beam at her response:

"I'm sorry Noah, but thanks for understanding though ... I guess it just took something dramatic for me to understand how I feel about Sam ..."

"And how do you feel about Sam?" Puck asked.

Sam saw Mercedes glance down, and her give her that shy smile he knew so well that she would give when something overwhelmed her.

"I guess I already can tell ... so, all this makeover, for Sam?" Puck inquired, winking.

She nodded in response, letting out her adorable giggle when she couldn't contain herself. And with that Puck left.

And so, went by a day, then 2 days. On the third day, Sam ... trying his best to be casual, walked up to her and stood beside her, helping her out with the orders due to the sheer amount of people in the queue.

He'd noticed that in them 3 days, whenever he glanced at Mercedes (which would be whenever he could see her), she would be glancing at him, and/or either look down shyly, or would smile at him and look away, continuing with what she was doing.

Sam' heart would soar whenever moments like them happened, or they touched by accident, or bumped into each other. He noted that it wasn't one sided though. He would see Mercedes race Artie or Tina so that she could help him with anything. But Sam didn't want to rush into anything. He wasn't going to back down from what he said to her. He would fight, but fight fairly, and he would wait for her.

"You look so beautiful today ... but then again, you always are ..." Sam whispered into her ear, as he stood behind her to grab a lid for the coffee he'd just filled, and at that moment, he couldn't tell what was more warmer, the coffee, or the warmth Mercedes was sending him as she glowed, as he saw her trying to stifle her smile.

"Honestly! You both make such an adorable couple! Look at you 2! I saw you there, whispering in her ear, and her all blushing! God bless you 2! Look after her young man; you've got one fine lady! And you pretty woman, give him a taste of your chocolate!" The old woman spoke and winked at Mercedes when Sam gave the coffee to her.

"But ..." Mercedes began

"Of course Ma'am ... no one will ever be as lucky as I am. She's amazing ..." Sam breathed, staring straight into Mercedes eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat. Sam never failed to amaze her. Eve with his words, it was as though he held a certain power or ability in sending a tingling sensation coursing through her.

The day continued, and so did the same interaction between the 2. It was, comfortable now, for both of them. There was no awkwardness, just admiration and adoration, and even a hint of flirtation from Sam's side.

At the end of the day, when it came to closing down the cafe, and after Artie and Tina had left, Sam and Mercedes were both cleaning the table tops and counters, when he asked, "So ... why do you think that lady before thought we looked like a couple?"

Startled, Mercedes stopped wiping, and stood straight, fiddling with the cloth in her hands, shrugging as her reply.

Sam sighed, dropping his cloth on the table and went over to Mercedes, and placed both his hands on her shoulders, compelling Mercedes to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Urm ... yh-"

"No, honestly ... you're okay?"

Mercedes took a deep breath in, and nodded, smiling.

"So urm ... what's with the ... new hair, make up ...?" Sam smirked back at her, brushing few strands away from her face and cupping her cheek.

"I .. urm .. do you like it?" She asked, voice near to a whisper.

"So was it for me? Or do you want my approval?" Sam asked.

"Both ..." Mercedes replied, biting her lip.

Sam leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "I love it ... the perfume, the hair, the jewellery, the makeup, that smile ... everything."

Sam nuzzled into her neck, and ran his lips along it, holding Mercedes closer to him, tightly, with his arms around her waist.

"God, you just don't know how sexy you are ..." Sam continued praising her.

" Sammm ... that tickles ..." Mercedes began giggling, beaming, hiding her face in Sam's chest, tugging onto his work t-shirt.

"Na-aah", Sam shook his head, lifting Mercedes chin so he could see her, "I wanna see you smile, especially when I'm the reason behind it ..."

Standing in silence, a few seconds later, Sam inched his face closer to Mercedes.

"I wanna kiss you so badly right now ... I ..." Suddenly Sam stepped back, and took a few steps away from Mercedes.

"Where ... where are you going?" Mercedes hesitated.

"Tomorrow ... I wanna do something for you ... just, be prepared. And, you wouldn't mind cleaning up just for this one night would you? Bye gorgeous." Sam smiled, and headed off home. He had some practising to do, even if it meant, staying up all night for it.

And with that, Sam left her, ONCE AGAIN, alone, standing. What was this ... turning into some record or leaving her standing like that, jaw dropped? Huffing, purely because of the fact that she was left to clean up by herself, and maybe a little because she was left hanging of that kiss she thought she might get, she quickly cleaned, locked up and headed home.

_... I wanna do something for you ... just, be prepared? _ What was he going to do now?

She got her answer, the next day, when she saw Sam up on some platform type thing that he had set up, with his guitar in his hand, sat in front of a mike, looking like he hadn't slept all night. Messy, but sexy bed hair, bags under his groggy eyes ... and his clothes half decently put on, with every customers eye on him.

"Urm ... Hai guys! Hope your urm ... enjoyin ya coffee! ... Or urm, tea or ... urm, hot chocolates ... or muffins .."

"Oh my god .. what is he doing announcing the menu up there looking like a tramp?!" Artie asked, standing next to Mercedes, facepalming.

"Is he gonna sing the menu with his guitar?!" Tina asked, bewildered.

"He's so nervous ... look at him ... "Mercedes whispered, confusion etched on her face.

"Urm .. so, ahem, I urm ... I wanna sing this song for ... a special ... a special girl. She's my best mate. Well, was my best mate but ... I wanna be more than just friends with her ... I ... I kinda have an instinct on how she feels about me too, but ... this ones for you." Sam spoke, looking directly at Mercedes, and not long after, all heads turned to glance at her.

"Look, LEARN something from that boy!"

"Awww, he's going to serenade her!"

"I don't even do this stuff, but this looks interesting!"

"I'm gonna start crying ... this is so romantic!"

"Go for ya girl bro!"

"LET'S HIT IT FOR SAM EVANS!" Artie finally yelled, as all the customers in the cafe began cheering, causing Mercedes to shake her head, and smile Sam's way, all the while, Tina nudging her.

Sam began strumming the opening chords of the song, making sure he remembered exactly like how he practiced all last night, and began singing.

_Four letter word__  
__But I don't have the guts to say it__  
__Smile 'til it hurts__  
__Let's not make it complicated__  
__We've got a story__  
__But I'm about to change the ending__  
__You're perfect for me__  
__And more than just a friend__  
__So we can just stop pretending now__  
__Gotta let you know somehow_

Sam saw all the couple in the cafe, begin cuddling or holding hands, and all the single ones looking back and forth between him and Mercedes. This song was perfect, perfect to describe exactly how he felt for her, what he'd do for her, and would never give up.

_I'll be your shelter__  
__I'll be your storm__  
__I'll make you shiver__  
__I'll keep you warm__  
__Whatever weather__  
__Baby I'm yours__  
__Be your forever, be your fling__  
__Baby I will be your everything__  
__Baby I__  
__Baby I will__  
__Baby I will be your everything_

She had to know. She had to understand that this meant everything possible to him. He LOVED her. He could finally admit it to himself. Sam LOVED Mercedes. He would give everything to her, he would never let her down. How could he ever hurt her? She was ... she was his everything.

_We used to say__  
__That we would always stick together__  
__But who's to say__  
__That we could never last forever__  
__Girl, got a question__  
__Could you see yourself with somebody else?__  
__'Cause I'm on a mission__  
__And I don't wanna share__  
__I want you all to myself right now__  
__And I just wanna scream it out_

She was no one else's. Just seeing her with Puck had him understanding how much she was to him. How much he felt for her. How much LOVE he felt for her. Call it over protective or completely selfish, but Sam could never see her in anyone else's arms, knowing that he wasn't the one providing her with love, care and affection. How could he not have known though?

Ever since high school, he'd been so protective over her. Jealousy would course through him if he saw her laughing with some jock from the football team or any other dude from her classes, and right now, here she was, standing in front of him, and all he was asking for was to be hers.

_I'll be your shelter__  
__I'll be your storm__  
__I'll make you shiver__  
__I'll keep you warm__  
__Whatever weather__  
__Baby I'm yours__  
__Be your forever, be your fling__  
__Baby I will be your everything__  
__Baby I__  
__Baby I will__  
__Baby I will be your everything_

_No matter what you do__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__And every time you close your eyes__  
__I will be by your side__  
__'Cause every time you make me sing__  
__Baby I will be your everything_

He wanted to be THAT guy for her, whether people called it being a "hero", a "love drunk fool", "blinded with love", whatever. He wanted to be it all for Mercedes, for HIS Mercedes. He wanted to be the guy worshipping the ground she walked on. The guy who gave roses randomly, did the simple dates that would make her love him more, or give her anything she would ask. He wanted to be the guy she would wake up next to and could kiss good morning, and share her most intimate moments with. He wanted to be the guy seeing her bliss, seeing her scream his name when he made love to her. He wanted to be all that. And this point, he forgot who was there, and just saw his Mercedes stood there, waiting to be loved by him, as he sang his heart out to her, telling her what he couldn't say.

_I'll be your shelter__  
__I'll be your storm__  
__I'll make you shiver__  
__I'll keep you warm__  
__Whatever weather__  
__Baby I'm yours__  
__Be your forever, be your fling__  
__Baby I will be your everything__  
__Baby I__  
__Baby I will__  
__Baby I will be your everything_

Sam finished the song off, not caring about the applauses, the couples kissing or crying tears of joy. Not caring at all. He dropped his guitar and walked in Mercedes' direction.

Overwhelmed couldn't even describe what she was feeling. This boy was a ... he was crazy. And he didn't care what he was doing in front of anyone so as long as she was looking at him. How ... how could he be so adorable and charming? Even though he looked like he just got out of bed, he looked delicious enough to eat. And then, Puck's words came to her mind:

"_... and he loves you like Romeo did Juliet ... Don't let Sam slip away..."_

Sam loved her?

Sam LOVED her ...

There was too much emotion right now in this moment. Sam was walking up to her like some hero from some Rom-Com movie, the crowd surrounding where doing their thing, celebrating or whatever.

And finally, he came and approached her. And finally, she grasped his hand and walked through the whistling and catcalling crowd and into the back storage room and locked the door.

It was safe to say, yes, she loved him. She loved him so, so much, that not loving him would hurt her heart and tear it into shreds. But still, she was too nervous to be able to say it to Sam. She would tell him, when the time was right, and she had a feeling that time would come.

Mercedes couldn't hold it in much longer. She couldn't phrase her words in a coherent sentence to express how she felt.

So she did what struck her next ...

She kissed him. Kissed him roughly, gently, passionately, with lust, with love. Tongues colliding, hands roaming, hair tugging, moaning, breathing, panting, not wanting to break, the feeling wetting her core and hardening Sam.

Sam simple took everything she was giving in. He, for one moment, forgot everything and let Mercedes take control, and it was .. it was HOT. Making out X-Rated at the back of your own cafe may sound gross to some people, but fuck what anyone thought ... This was everything they both needed.

Finally, breaking away, Sam asked, "So does this mean you wan-"

"Shh ..." Mercedes placed her finger on his lips. "I ... I know what I feel for you, and maybe you know too, but I'm ... just, really scared to say it. But I feel it for you. And, I don't want anyone else to fix things between us, I want us to do it by ourselves."

"So you do want an us? It just needs fixing ..." Sam smirked at her, pulling her closer to him.

"You're ... You drive me so crazy sometimes. But right now, looking at your state, you need fixing .." Mercedes giggled, rubbing her nose against Sam's.

"Fix me then ... exactly how you like. I'm all yours ..." Sam whispered.

_And I'm yours ... _Mercedes said to herself.

* * *

**AND THAT'S THAT!**

**Okay so urm ... now yh ... I didn't want it to be super awkward between them 2. I want this a funny fun story, not too much angst. Ansgt hurts too much ... **

**BUT YES! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?!**

**PS – Song was, "Be your everything" by Boys like Girls.**

**PPS – There's still more fluff and romance left in the bag yet ;)**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AMAZING!**

**I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS, ANONS TOO! **


End file.
